


Broken Waves

by WrittenWits



Category: Aquaman (2018), Aquaman (Comics)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Fluff, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenWits/pseuds/WrittenWits
Summary: A.U: where Orm kills Arthur and Altanna never survived the trench. Mera and Vulko have been executed for their betrayal to the king. You are Orm's new betrothed but he is a power hungry tyrant hell bent on the destruction of the surface world or is he.





	1. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the daughter of a highbreed nobleman from the kingdom of Xebel, part of the highest society in the seven seas. After being forced by your parents to attend a party at the palace to celebrate King Orms victory and new rein as ocean master, you are forced into the worst situation of your life. Marriage, you will now be the new queen of Atlantis, betrothed to King Orm by your parents for political gain. He killed his own brother and had his last betrothed excuted, how will you survive being married to such a brutal tyrant.

It had been weeks now since the war had ended, all the kingdoms kneeled before King Orm, now the Ocean master. Only after he had killed his own brother, a half breed from the surface. Queen atlanna had a child with a surface dweller and that was the reason she was fed to the trench, Arthur was his name and he just wanted to unite the ocean with the land. And for that he was murder, Orm was furious when Mera had betrayed him for the half breed. After Mera tried to save Arthur from battle in the ring of fire, but they were both captured when they tried to escape. Orm killed Arthur in front of Mera for her betrayal before having her and Vulko both executed, Orm went more power crazy after that. Attacking the Kingdoms and forcing them to bend a knee to him, so he was able to call himself ocean master and rule the seven seas. A large banquet is being held at the palace of Atlantis in celebrations of King Orms victory, everyone of high society is to be there which meant you are forced to go. You hated the idea of being in the same room as him, what kind of animal kills their own brother. You were being forced to go by your parents, recently coming to the age of marriage they were hoping to show you off to the eligible bachelors. The thought of being forced to marry a strange or someone you didn't like, made you feel sick to your stomach. But that is what is excepted of you, highbreeds breed with only highbreeds, keeps the blood lines strong well that’s what mother always says. She too was forced to marry my father, but they are lucky they actually seemed happy. Yes the fight and argue but they have never been physically violent towards each other, I guess I am the lucky one. All of my friends come from unhappy homes of forced marriages, of people who hate each.

The handmaids tug and pull you in different directions readying you for King Orms celebration, they pull the strings of the corset so hard you almost forgot how to breathe. You could never get use to the handmaids violent manhandling, you hated the fancy dresses and clunky shoes, never could understand the need for such lavish things. The last bit of make up had been smeared on your face and the last adjustment to your dress had been completed, looking at yourself in the mirror as the handmaid dissipate out of the room. Even though you hate having to wear these dresses, you had to admit they did make you look gorgeous, not to sound up yourself but it did. A full length strapless gown that reached the floor, gripping tightly body with a slit up one leg. It was a beautiful purple colour with decorative pearls all over it, that made the pattern of ocean waves. Your mother suggested purple as it was King Orms favourite colour as well as yours, she hoped it would catch his eye. You have told your mother profusely that you refuse to marry anyone like King Orm, he was a monster just like his father.

Making it to the party the palace is packed with people from all different Kingdoms, everyone from the King of the brine to King Nerus, king of xebel. You are surprised to see him here, you thought after King Orm had his daughter killed he would never set foot this kingdom again, unless it was to over throw it which you wouldn't blame him. Princess Mera was caught in the same situation King Orms mother was, she tried to free herself and ended up dead like Queen Atlanna. Your mother drags you around the party, introducing you to eligible bachelors and comment on how cute you would be with every single one of them. After an hour of this you finally escape your mothers clutches and make your way to the bathroom to freshen up and escape the party, your feet were killing you from the ridiculous high heels you were forced to wear. Hiding in the bathroom for a little while you head back to the party, hoping to find some of your friends to save you from this horrible night. Entering the grand hall you see your mother and father surrounded by guards, rushing over to them in a worry. That's when you see him, surrounded by guard so your were unable to see him when you approached but there he is. King Orm was talking with your parents, the conversation looked serious and you were worried about the amount of guards. Moving closer your mother sees you, excusing herself and rushes to your side. Brushing loose strands of hair out of your face, tugging at your dress to straighten it and licking her thumb and rubbing it on your cheek as if cleaning something off. You try to shoo her away but she won't leave you alone, 

"Mother, stop it. What are doing?" you say trying to fight her off as she continues to fuss over your appearance. 

"King Orm, wishes to speak with you." she whispers as she tugs at my dress one last time before finally looking at you "And you WILL be as polite possible!" she emphasises the 'will' "None of your snide comments or rube behaviour, you will not embarrass our family name. Do you understand me?" she says slightly raising her voice. She grabs your hand before you have a chance to say anything in reply, your father was still talking to the King. Whatever they were discussing seemed important, they never broke eye contact and just before we reached them King Orm offered his hand to father to shake. It was almost as if they were closing a deal, nothing but dreadfully thoughts filled your mind as you approached the King. Moving between the guards your mother drags you to King Orm, forcing you to stand in front of him. He towers over you, just his presence was terrifying, staring down at you he gives you a playful smile. 

"Good evening Y/N. How are you enjoying festivities?" King Orms eyes run your body as he speaks to you. You wanted nothing more then to roll your eyes at his piggish ways, but you didn't want to tarnish your family name.

"Good evening, King Orm." you bow trying to hide your cringing face, "Thank you for inviting us to your lovely kingdom. Your Palace is beautiful and the festivities are most joys." you say with a fake smile, you wanted to vomit those words were so fake. That was not you speaking but your mother, all her training and lessons worked out after all. 

"I am glad to hear you are enjoying yourself." The king says taking a step towards you, part of you wanted to step back but you were going to stand your ground. "May I have this dance?" King Orm questions holding out his hand, you just stare at the hand in front of you.

Every part of you wanted to slap his hand away, no way was you going to dance with him. You suddenly feel someone jab you in the back, looking over your shoulder you see your mother nodding for you to take the kings hands. Letting of a sigh of defeat and putting on a fake smile. 

"It would be my pleasure" you say slipping your hand into his. He closes his grip tightly on your hand and leads you to the dance floor, not even giving you a chance to ready yourself. he pulls you close and wraps and arm around your lower back. King Orm takes the lead, slowly swaying you across the floor. You keep your eyes down at your feet, mainly you didn't want to look at the King but also dancing wasn't one of your strongest skills so you had to watch your feet. You hear a chuckle come from the king which makes you look up at him, 

"You will need some lessons before you become Queen." King Orm smiles as he leads you around the floor, his strong hands holding you tight showing you he was in charge.

"B-before I-I...What?" your voice rises in shock . What in the name of hades did he mean before you become Queen.

"Your mother didn't tell you.." King Orm stops dancing as he stares down at you. "We are to be married. You will be the next Queen of Atlantis." hearing these word you break away from him, and give him a look of shock.

"WHAT?!" You yell which draws the attention of the other party goers, all the eyes in the room are on you and King Orm. The unwanted attention makes King Orms eyebrows hitch to a frown and his jaw to clench. You step back from Orm and look around for your parents, seeing your father in amongst the crowd, You go to rush to him to ask him just what is the name of hades is going on. But an arm grabs you before you even get to take two steps. Being force to spin back around you are met with an angry look King, he pulls you close placing his hand back across your back.

"We are not done dancing." Orm whispers through angered gritted teeth, "You will not embarrass me like that again!" He says above a whisper. The grip on your hand tightens with such force you wince in pain, as you are forced to sway back and forth till the song has finished. All the eyes in the room are on you and King Orm, watch every move you two make.

Once to music stops King Orm lets go of your waist and leads you off the dance floor, through the crowd to a private room. You wanted to pull free of his grip but knew it wouldn't end well for you if you did. Pushing you into the room Orm closes to door, you keep you gaze down so not to meet his eyes. The room is silent the sound of the party just outside the door is unable to be heard. You can feel King Orm glaring at you, after a few moments the door opens and closes again. Looking up your mother, father and King Nerus have entered the room, seeing your parents you move to there side only to the stop by an arm in front of you. It was King Orm he wasn't letting you anywhere near your parents.

"What in the name of hades is going on?" you raise your voice as you look at your parents, questioning them as to what is happening.

"Mind your manners!" your father snaps, he had a look of disgust at the language you were using in front of royalty. Your mother wouldn't even look at you, she just stared at her feet. Everything was starting to come together now, what the king had said to you, why your mother cared so much about your appearance and why you were forced into this uncomfortable dress for his pleasure. They were giving you way, your parents, the people who raised and said they loved you were giving you way to this monster. Tears start to swell in your eyes, trying your hardest to keep them at bay.

"Please, no." you whimper softly. "No, not to him please, mother, father. Please" you sniffle as the tears flow, you couldn't stop them. 

Cupping your face with both hands to hide your crying eyes, Orm drops his arm and moves aside so your parents can come to you. Neither of them move they stay perfectly still, as your cries echo through out the room. Dropping to your knees you crying for what feels like an eternity, your snobs slowly calm to a silent anger. How could they do this to you and not even care, they let you cry on the floor alone like a lost child. Looking up at them with a face of anger, eyes red and swollen and cheeks drenched with tears you lunge at your parents in a rage.

"How could you do this, I'm going to kill you!" you scream as you grow closer to them hands out ready to strangle whoever you got hold of first, your father moves to stand in front of your mother. Looks like he will be first, they were meant to be your parents but they were giving you to monster like you were nothing.

Before you can reach your fathers throat, a large muscular set of arms wrap around your shoulders from behind. Lifting you up and away from your parents, you kick and scream for them to let you go only to have their grip around you tighten. After a few seconds of thrashing around and struggling to break free you accept defeat, your body goes limp as you start to cry again. The arms around your shoulders lower you to the ground and loosen their grip, keeping one arm around you they bring the other up to pat your hair as they hold you against them and hush your snobs. Wiping your eyes and turning to see King Orm holding you against him patting your hair softly with long gently stroke. Maybe you were wrong maybe he isn't that much of a monster, King Orm seems to have a soft side. He gives you a strange smile before letting you go, rising to his feet he offers you hand from the cold floor where you are sitting. Taking his hand you slowly reach your feet, turning around you are met with your parents both in shock. Guessing they were not excepting that, you were not expecting that either, it just kind of happen.

"Now that is out of the way, let us discuss details." King Orm says standing behind you, "The wedding will be in a weeks time from today and it will be a classic ceremony, my people have begun preparations." 

"We want to thank you, King Orm. My daughter will be a perfect wife, won't you child?" your father looks at you with raised eyebrows as if he was telling you not asking you, this pissed you off even more. First they wouldn't comfort you when crying and now they are telling you what to do after giving you way. Your eyes narrow as you stare daggers as your father. 

"It's not like I have a choice in whose wife I become, do I father?" you comment snidely giving your father a smug look. 

"Why you little.." you father trails off as he advances towards you as he was going to strike you. He is stopped when King Nerus put his arm out, giving my father a head shake saying no. A hand is suddenly placed on your shoulder, looking up you see King Orm with a displeased expression and staring straight at your father. It was obvious King Orm would have struck down your father had he tried to lay a hand on you and that's why King Nerus stopped him. 

"Y/N, this marriage between King Orm and yourself will strengthen the bonds between our to kingdoms, ensure peace as well as many other opportunities for xebel." King Nerus says standing in front of your father, "Both our kingdoms will thrive from this union, as well as political gain for your family and you will be Queen of Atlantis." King Nerus tries to sweet the deal with the whole Queen thing, but you do have to admit you like the idea of being a Queen. 

"Listen to them, Y/N. This is what is best for you." your mother says softly 

"You mean what's best for the family name!" you snap, they were using you for their own political gain and didn't even care about your feelings. 

"That's enough!" my father yells "You are marrying the King and thats final." your father orders. 

"PLEASE!" you yell, "Mother, please. You can't be okay with me marrying this monster!" the words slip out before you could stop them, the look on everyones face said it all. The hand on your shoulder grip tightens.

"Everyone out!" King Orm orders and without hesitation they all leave the room, leaving alone with King Orm.

His Hand still on your shoulder giving it a tight squeeze, you can hear him breathing in anger. Now you were terrified, he had killed his last betrothed what was he going to do to you. Rotating his hand on your shoulder as he moves to stand in front of you, keeping your eyes down to afraid to meet his gaze. Staring down you see his feet move right in front of you, his hand grabs your chin and violently forces you to meet to his gaze. your heart stops as you see the look of pure anger on his face, 

His hand drops from your chin and shoulder to his side. He stares down at you with eyes of hate, your body begins to tremble in fear. When suddenly you are on the floor cupping your cheek, the slapping sound of the back of Orms hand connecting with your cheek echos in the room. Tears begin to swell in your eyes as you lay on the floor, looking at through teary eyes you see King Orm coming towards you. In a panic you shuffling yourself back across the floor, Orm advances towards you the more you move away. Shuffling backwards in a fright you are met with a thud, as you backed yourself against the wall. Sitting against the wall cupping your cheek with tears in your eyes, a giant hand wraps around your throat lifting you off the ground and pushing you into the wall. You grab and claw at Orms hand only to have to grip tighten, it begins to cut off your airway as you kick your legs and scratch your nails into Orms skin.

"I have already killed one bride, do not make me kill another!" Orm whispers in your ear through gritted teeth as he puts more pressure on your throat, your eyes water as you beg for him to let go. "Play the role of Queen, bare my children and you won't get hurt, do you understand?" leans back to see your face, you nod vigorously.

Opening his hand Orm lets you drop to the floor, you gasped and cough rubbing your throat trying to sooth the pain from the large hand nearly crushing you windpipe, your eyes are bloodshot and watery and your face is red with a slight tinge of blue. As you slowly gain the ability to breathe properly. The large shadowy figure towering over you kneels in front of you, grabbing a handful of your hair Orm forces you head up and into the wall behind you. You let out a squeal of pain from the sting of Orm grabbing your hair and your head hitting the wall. Your makeup was a mess and your eyes bloodshot red, he can see his finger prints in your neck. it was surely going to bruise, but now maybe you have learn your lesson. 

"Call me a monster again, and I'll show you a real monster." Orm lets go of your hair and stands up, "I will have someone escort you to your new chambers, you can't go back into the party looking like that." Orm says with a smirk before exiting the room, you stay on the floor where you are, to terrified to move. Legs to your chest and hugging them as you ball your eyes out, was this really going to be your life now.


	2. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you knew it the day of your wedding had arrived, Orm is controlling and mean but you find he has a soft side as well. Realising you are stuck in this situation with no way out, you decided to use Orm to satisfy your own curiosity’s.

Sitting in arm chair in your chambers high in the palace, you watch the city from the large window in the living room. It didn't feel like a window though more like bars on a prisons cell. It had been three days now since the party, since you found out your parents gave you way like you were nothing. You hadn't seen your parents since they so easily walked out of the room leaving you alone with an angry King Orm, the bruisies on your neck had faded and the swelling on your cheek had gone down. Orm is keeping you locked in your chambers till your injures heal, he couldn't have his subjects knowing he was already beating his future bride. People already thought him a monster after what he did to princess Mera and you had seen first hand just how much of one he could be. You hadn't seen Orm either since he left you cowering on the floor, not that you are complaining the less you saw him before your wedding day the better. He was keeping you under constant watch though, Murk, the head of his royal guard was personal tasked with being your babysitter. Standing next to the door as he had been for the past three days, not making eye contact with you or even talking, not that you wanted to talk to anyone. The room is silent as you watch the world below pass you by, when the sound of the door opening draws your attention. Looking up you see King Orm entering the room, giving Murk a nod he exits the room leaving you two alone . Once the door closes Orm turns his attention to you, jumping from your seat as he moves towards you. Out of fear from the last time you were alone with him you back away as he gets closer, seeing this King Orm stops in his tracks. He could easily tell you are terrified of him and what he might do to you, your hands are shaking and your bottom lip was quivering. Stepping in to the living room more you back away again, Orm ignores you and sits down on the couch. Your heart was pounding in your chest, why was he here and what did he want. Making himself comfortable Orm runs his eyes over your body, you are wearing a pearl white atlantean bodysuit that you had to ask a handmaid to get for you as you had no belongings. Bad enough your parents gave you away they couldn't even give your stuff along with you. Standing a distances from Orm trying not to make eye contact, feeling his eyes lingering you wrap an arm around yourself.

"Sit down" Orm orders. Hearing his voice makes you flinch in fear, doing as he says you move to sit back in the arm chair. "Not there." he snaps making you halt in your tracks "Over here." he nods to the empty spot on the couch next to him, taking a deep breath to calm your nerves you move to sit next to him.

Sitting down on the edge of the couch cushion as far away from Orm as you can, back straight, legs together and hands in your lap the ladylike posture your mother drilled into you as a child. Maybe that was why she was so adamant about you learning that stuff, so they could pawn you off to the first psychopathic King they could. You're glad you haven't seen your parents since the party, you are pretty sure you would try to kill them again. You still can not believe they had used you for political gain and to give you away to King Orm, the Ocean Master. Who killed his brother, his betrothed and his must trust advisor. The feeling of Orms hand brushing your hair from your neck jolts you out of your thoughts, inhaling sharply in fear from his touch and what he was going to do to you. 

"Good, Your bruises have nearly healed." Orm fingers gently caress your neck where the bruises are barely visible. You wanted to comment on how you wouldn't have any bruises if not for him, but you bite your tongue and sit there quietly. "The last of the arrangements for our wedding will be completed by this evening. Your wedding dress has been delivered and it will be fitted tomorrow." Orm says dropping his hand from your neck to your shoulder.

Great, you didn't even get to pick your own wedding dress, everything had already been planned out and you didn't get a say in anything. Not you really had a say in the wedding in the first place.

"I hope we can put what has happened past us and move on. I don't want our marriage to be filled with hatred and anger." Orm says giving your shoulder a soft rub.

"Then don't marry me." you snap, the words escaped your lips before your brain could even process what you were saying.

"What did you say?!" Orm yells putting pressure on your shoulder like he did the night of the party. Your eyes widen and mouth falls in shock, you couldn't believe you had just said that. 

Jumping from the couch in fear, you wanted to make a run for the door but Orm was already to his feet advancing upon you. Backing up in fear as Orm stares at you with anger, stopping when you thub into the wall you put your hands up with your palms facing Orm mouthing the word no over and over again as he closes the distance. Just inches from you he raise his hands you close your eyes cowering in fear waiting for a strike to come, but one never does instead Orm grabs your wrists and pins you to the wall. Eyes closed as you cower in fear pinned to the wall with no way to escape, a sadistic chuckle from Orm lips makes your eyes open. Staring down at you as he uses his whole body to pin you to the wall, a smirk slowly growing from the corner of his lip.

"What did you say?" He questions again in a more seductive tone. You open your mouth to speak but nothing will come out, your lips just quiver in fear as you stare up at him. "Don't make me ask again!" Orm raises an eyebrow, swallowing the nerve lump in your throat. 

"T-then..don't m-marry...me" you stammer nervously barely able to strum the sentence together.

"Oh, but your parents gave you up so willingly." Orm leans closer to your ear. "They practically threw you at my feet when King Nereus told them about our deal." Orm purrs in your ear.

"D-deal?" you question curiously.

"Guessing mommy and daddy didn't tell you about that either." Orm chuckles, letting go of you he moves to sit back on the couch. Your eyebrows hitches to a furrow, what did he mean by deal, taking a couple deep breaths you move and sit back on the couch by Orms side.

"What deal?" you question sternly, you had a right to know what deal was made for your happiness. Putting his arm over the back of the couch and resting a foot across his other leg Orm makes himself comfortable.

"That a highbreed daughter of marrying age and xebel lineage was to be giving to me as a wife as soon as possible." Orm smirks

"In exchange for?" you question sliding back on the couch, see as Orm doesn't seem violent anymore, he seems happy almost.

"Atlantis's army not wiping that filthy kingdom from existence." Orm snaps giving you a stern look, this makes you sit back up maybe you couldn't drop your guard around him. "And your parent's were the only highborns willing to give their daughter to as you like to call me, a monster. They had to beg me to take you." Orm jokes nonchalantly. Hearing this makes your heart drop, your parents could of refused but instead they pretty much forced King Orm to take you.

Standing from the couch you hurry out of the room, you can hear Orm call out to you as you pulse through the water down the corridor. You didn't know where you were going or what you were even doing but you needed to get away from him. You felt sick, physically sick that your parents had to beg the king to take you and that he could joke so openly about you being worthless to everyone. Wiping tears from your eyes as you hurry through that corridors of the palace, having no idea where you are going as this was part of the palace you had never seen before. Turning a corner you are met with a dead end letting out a sigh of annoyance, you turn around only to have a large hand grab your throat and slam you into the wall. 

Cringing in pain you slowly open your eyes to see a furious King Orm, his grip tightens on your throat but this time you don't fight to break free. You would rather be dead then marry a man your parents had to beg to have you, even after he ordered a bride be given to him they still had to beg. You close your eyes and accept your fate, you just hope it will be quick and painless.

Orms hand quickly drops from your throat to your wrist and he leads you back through the palace to your chambers, guessing he doesn't want to beat you where others may see. Not resisting you follow as Orm pulls you by your wrist, making it back to your chambers Orm pushes you inside and slam the door behind him. Silence fills the room as Orm stares at you hanging your head in shame, moving in front of you he abruptly grabs your shoulders and pulls you close to him but you still don't meet his gaze.

"Now I see why your parents wanted to get rid of you so badly, you are nothing but a brat." Orm says in a stern voice. You just keep your down head as you fight back tears at his awful words. "You had better bare me a son as my first heir for all my troubles" a hand moves from your shoulder to your chin and forces you to look at him. "And you better be a virgin like your father said, I will not marry some used whore." and with those words Orm leaves the room.

Cupping your mouth you fall to your knees and burst into tears, why was this happening to you. How could your parents do this to you, they had given you no choice but to marry the King or your home and its people would be destroyed.

*

Before you knew it, it was the day of your wedding. Standing on a platform surrounded by mirrors and handmaid's as they rush around. Pulling and tugging you in every direction as you stare expressionless at yourself in the mirror, you would cry if you had any tears left but you had cried yourself to sleep every night. Your face looked cold and dead even with the over use of make up or maybe it was your eyes maybe it was your soul that was dead, your soon to be husband doesn't want you and neither does your parents. It was like they heard you cursing their name as they appeared in the room, your mother cups her mouth in awe of you and how beautiful you looked it your wedding gown.

"Can you ladies please give us a minute?" your father questions to handmaid's, the maids look towards you waiting for a order.

"No, they can not. Say what you have to say and get out." you snap at your parents. It was taking every fibre in your being not to lunge at them right now, your parents give you a look of shock at your response.

"We are still your parents, Y/N. You will not speak to us like that." your father snaps, letting out a breath of annoyance you signal for the maids to give you a minute alone. Once the maids have cleared the room you turn on the platform to face your parents, your mother smiles up at you as she steps forward to take your hand. You pull away from her before she can even touch you.

"What do you want?!" you snap. How dare they think they can come in hear and act like they didn't put you in this situation.

"We wanted to see our daughter before her wedding." your mother smiles.

"You have seen me, now get out." you snap turning your back to them hoping they will leave. You can hear your father clench his jaw, he never liked your attitude but you were purposely being rude to them.

"Watch yourself child, just because you will be Que-"

"GUARDS" you yell cutting your father off and before he can say anything 3 armed guards come hurrying into the room. "Please escort my parents to their seats, they seem to have gotten lost." 

"Y/N, please." your mother says softly "What happened to my daughter?"

"YOU GAVE HER AWAY!" you yell turning at your mother in anger "Or should I say you had to beg for him to take me." you say through a broken voice, you can feel the tears swelling in your eyes. Your father opens his mouth to speak but you put your hand up to silence him, giving the guards a wave they escort your parents out of the room. Turning back to your reflection in the mirror you breathe back your tears not wanting to cry, you didnt want to have to sit through having your make up done again. The handmaids enter to room and finish off what they were doing, drapping the veil over your face is the final touch. 

Standing at the doors to temple of the gods, you can hear to hushed whisper of the people on the other side. You close your eyes and breathe deeply, if you wanted to run now was your last chance but with the amount of security you won't get very far. The ceremonial music begins to play through out the temple, after a few notes the doors before you swing open. Standing at the alter was King Orm in a new suit of gold armour with pearl inlays made just for today, the seats are filled with people only a handful of face that you knew. You slowly making your way down the aisle, you were meant to be accompanied by your father so he could give you away but you refused at the last minute, as he had already given you way. Passing your parents who are sitting in the front row of seats, you don't even give them a sideways glance. Reaching the end of the aisle, stepping to the alter King Orm puts his hand out for you to take. His grip was gentle as he guide up the steps of the alter and linking arms with you, in no time the ceremonial speech and vows are said and now it was time to lift your veil. You were to caught up being angry with your parents you had completely forgot about having to kiss King Orm, you also now remember what is expected of you tonight as well. Your freedom isn't the only thing you will be taken from you. Turning to face each other Orm slowly pulls the veil over your head and rests it down the back of your shoulders, he gives you a soft genuine smile which makes you blush. He may be a terrifying tyrant but he is a very handsome man, who with a seal of a kiss will be your husband. Cupping your cheek he gently pulls your face up towards his as he leans down to meet you half way, he gives your lips a soft peck as if teasing them first before capturing them in a deep longing kiss that makes your eyes close. The sound of cheers echo through the temple as the guest applaud the newly wed King and Queen of Atlantis, Orm pulls your lips part and your eyes flutter open. Orm is staring down at you with a happy smile on his face, linking your arm with his Orm leads you down the aisle and out of the temple.

A celebration of food and drinks was held in the grand dining hall, you and King Orm seated at large table at the front where guests would come up and congratulate you both on a beautiful wedding, every second person saying how lucky you are to have been chosen by the King himself, ha if only they knew. A servant comes up to your table with a carafe of wine, you signal from them to pour some into your glass. Maybe getting drunk would make this whole situation easier or at least help you forget it. But just as the servant is about to pour it Orm places his hand over your glass and gives them a head shake saying no. The servant gives you a look as if to saying sorry before bowing and backing away, you let out a sigh and slump back into your chair. You had been married all of an hour, he hadn't spoken a word to you and now he was controlling what you drink. 

"Getting drunk will not help your situation," Orm whispers as he leans close to your ear. "Besides I want you sober for what is to come." Orm places his hand on your knee under the table and runs it up your thigh towards your core, bunching your dress as his hand drags roughly over the fabric. You let out a whimper and your lips quiver at his touch, you could feel the tears pricking in your eyes. You wanted to slap his hand away but it would probably end with you cowering on the floor again, closing your eyes you let a shaky breath trying to fight the tears. A sadistic chuckle escapes Orm lips as his hand trails back down your thigh,Your muscles involuntarily twitch as his fingers scrap your skin through the fabric of your dress. Reaching your knee he removes his hand and picks up his glass of wine, he gives you a smug smirk before taking a sip. 

The celebrations end just as quickly as they started, saying goodbye to the guests trying to drag it out as long as possible as you knew what was coming after you and Orm return to his chambers, which you now shared. Orm can see you are lingering trying to aviod the inevitable, the last guests you have to say goodbye to are your parents and King Nereus. You avoid your parents and move straight to King Nereus thanking him for coming all this way for your wedding and you ensure him that his kingdom is safe and no harm will come to his people. Your parents talk to Orm while King Nereus takes both your hands and pulls you into whipser something in your ear, Orm eyes narrow when he sees this. What was Nereus whispering to you, were one of his pawns giving to Orm on purpose sent here to betray him like Mera did. Nereus pulls back from your ear and you give him a sad smile with a nod as if agreeing to whatever he had said, Orms face twitches as he tries to hide his rage. He would find out what Nereus had said to you once the two of you are alone, say your goodbyes to Nereus not even acknowledge your parents you follow a handmaid out of the dining hall. She takes you Orms chambers where other maids are waiting to help you out of your wedding dress and into very uncomfortable lingerie, sitting on the end of the bed with a dressing gown hiding your very exposed body. You try to mentally prepare yourself, this was going to be your first time. would the King be gentle or would he take you as he pleases with no regards to your feelings. As much as you feared what was to come, you couldn't help but wonder what it feels like. You had never even touched yourself down there like that, would you enjoy it and would you be any good at it. The door to the chambers slamming makes you jump as you hear Orm coming towards the bedroom, your body starts to shake in fear. The door to the bedroom swings open and then slams with a loud thud, you close your eyes and cower at the loud sound. Your knuckles are white as you clench fistfuls of you dressing gown, you keep your head down to afraid to look up. The way he entered the room showed just how infuriated he was, why was he angry you hadn't done anything, had you. A shadow casts over you as his body blocks the light, a cold shiver runs down your spine as the warmth suddenly leaves the room.

"Look at me" Orm orders. You slowly raise your head from looking at the ground, your movements must of been to slow for him as he tuts and grabs your chin forcing your head up so violently. His eyes are narrow staring down at you with such anger, what in the name of hades did you do wrong. "What did Nereus whisper to you?" He asks bluntly as his jaw clenchs.

"I-I..don't..I-"

"Don't play dumb with me, what did he say?!" Orm cuts you off putting his hand around your throat and lifting you to your feet, you whimper in fear when his hand connects with your throat. "I will not ask again, what did he say?!" Orm snarls through gritted teeth. His hand is just holding your throat without much pressure making sure you can talk.

"H-he..told me to do whatever you say and not agrue, s-s..so I don't end like his daughter." you stammer as you can feel tears building in your eyes. It was the truth Nereus thanked you for as he put it your sacrifice for your kingdom and pleaded you do as Orm says as he didn't want to see you executed like Mera. A smug smirk pulls on Orms lips as he runs his thumb up your neck as across your jawline.

"Maybe Nereus is a smarter man than I thought. And hopefully you will listen to him" Orm chuckles.

He drops his hand from around you neck and moves to place his crown on the beside table, you cup your throat and let out a breath of relief. At least he didn't strangle you, the bruises had only just healed from the last time.

Orm removes the top layer of his golden armour leaving him in a tunic and trousers, moving back in front of you as you stand at the end of the bed unsure what to do. Using the back of his finger Orm gently caresses the side of your cheek, you inhale sharply at his touch you couldn't help but tense in fear everytime he touched you. Running his slowly down your cheek to your chin, he lifts your head up and sofly places a peck on yours lips. His once angry eyes now filled with lust staring down at you, his other hand trails down your stomach to the knot holding your dressing gown closed. Fighting every urge in your body to push him away, you bite your lip and accept what is about to happen. You just hope he is gentle and that you at least get some pleasure from your first time. 

With one swift pull he unties the knot causing your gown to fall open exposing your half naked body to him, a purple strapless pushup bra with lace around the hem cups your breasts and match panties hug your ass with black thigh high stockings accenting your legs. It was a personal order of the King that you wear this, guessing even Kings have there kinks.

A deep pleasurable groan rumbles from Orms chest at the sight before him, he wets his lips like as animal about to devouring its pray. Bringing his hands up and running his fingers over your shoulders to push down your dressing gown, sliding down your arms its falls from your body to the floor. Orms fingers follow the gown down your arms, trailing across your skin sending a strange burning sensation through your body to the pit of your stomach. Gently cupping both your hands Orm brings them up to his lips placing soft kisses on your knuckles, he locks eyes with you as he does this sending another sensation to the pit of your stomach. Orm pulls your hands behind his neck making you take step closer to him. Your bodies brush against each other making you tense, he trails his fingers down your arms across the bare skin of your back to rest his hands on your hips. You shiver under his touch making your body tense even more, a smug smirk pulls at Orms lips as he stares longing and lustfully as you.

"Do as I say and I will be gentle. I promise." Orm says softly in a deep raspy voice. "And it will be more enjoyable for you if you don't fight it, my Queen." your heart skips a beat at hearing him call you his Queen, it was the first time anyone had called you it since becoming Queen only a few hours ago. 

A smile pulls on your lips that you couldn't fight, seeing this Orm places a soft kiss on them and then other, after a few more soft pecks you give into him. Returning with soft hesitant kisses, you can feel Orms lips pull to a smirk against yours. A hand moves from your hip to the back of your head pulling you desperately deeper into his lips, claiming your lips with such want and lust you can’t help but return them. You are curious as how to it will feel, you are stuck in this situation, so you might as well use him to fulfil your curiosities. Orm breaks his lips from yours as you both desperately gasp for air, you slide your hands from the back of his neck down his chest to his pecs. You can feel his heart pounding under his skin, it was beating faster and more erratic than yours. You stare up at him waiting for his instructions as you are too inexperienced to know what to do, his hand moves from the back of your head to your cheek. His thumb gentle caressing your skin across to your lips, they are red and slightly swollen from his passionate kisses. Brushing them gently with the tip of his thumb, you can't help part them. Orm stops his thumb in the middle of your bottom lip and pulls it down till it releases from him touch, flicking back into you top lip with a soft pat sound.

"Undress me" He orders. You nod in agreement and move your hands down his stomach to the hem of his tunic, pulling up and over his head to exposed his rippling bare chest. Even if he was a monster his body was that of a god, from his eyes that looked at though Poseidon had pour them from the ocean blue himself to his rippling body that would put Hercules to shame. You let his tunic fall from your fingers to the floor as you stare at his body in awe, you can't help but brush hand down his abs. You just had to touch them to see if they are as rock hard as they look, Orm inhales sharply at your nails dragging across his skin. You run your hands down to the waistband of his trousers, you button them and slide your fingers underneath the waistband to pull them down but you are stopped when Orm grabs your hand. Giving you an animalistic look of hunger and licking his lips,

"On your knees" He orders. You slowly lower to your knees between Orm and the bed, your fingers still in his waistband once comfortable you look up at him and he just nod for you to continue. You pull his trousers down towards his ankles your eyes following as you do so, he steps out of them and kicks them aside. Looking up you can see the bulge twitch in his boxers, you swallow at the sight and slowly reach for the waistband of his boxers. Your hands begin to shake as you hesitate pulling them down, Orms hand cups your cheek and pulls your head to look up at him. Giving you smile that melts your hearts you take a shaky deep breath and pull them down, his semi erect cock springs up as it is released from its hold. A gasp escapes your lips at the sheer size of him and he wasn't even fully hard, a cocky chuckle comes from Orm when he hears you gasp. Grabbing at the base he strokes himself roughly a few times making himself fully erect, groans of pleasure leave his lips as he does so. The sounds he makes sends a shot of heat between your legs as you feel yourself tingle at his moans, you push your thighs together hoping to stop this strange feeling. Stroking himself slowly as he looks down at you with hooded eyes of lust and licks his lips.

"Open your mouth" He orders through a rasped breath. You open your mouth slightly unsure what is about to happen, but you think you have an idea from stories you had been told by your friends. You just hope you will be able to take him without choking to death, the size alone is enough to scare you of not just it being your first time. Orm brushs a hand into the back of your hair as the other guides himself towards your mouth, he taps the tip on your bottom lip as if teasing. You place a soft kiss on the tip which earns you a groan of pleasure, hearing him makes you tingle again and you can feel moisture building between your folds. He gives you a smile as you stare up at him, the tip of his cock resting on your lips. Before pushing pressure on the back of your head guiding the tip of himself past your lips, another groan comes from him as he pulls back out. Guiding you with your hair he pushes back past your lips slightly further this time and pulling back out with another groan, he continues this montion slowly forcing himself deeper into your mouth with every thrust. The further towards the back of your throat he moves the more you begin to squirm as you feel yourself nearly gag, his hand in your hair grabs everytime you squirm trying to hold you still. He pushes back a bit to far earning a deep wet gag and you to pull away, a string of saliva connects between his tip and your lips that is soon carried away by the gently current. Orm stares down at you with hooded eyes and a heaving chest, you swallow the saliva building in your throat before opening your mouth for him again. This time he doesn't go as slowly or as easy forcing himself in further then before making you gag again, you try to pull away again but you are held in place by a pair of large hands grabbing a fistful of hair on either side of your head. He bucks his hip so he is fucking your mouth, tears prick your eyes as you gag over and over again. This only seems to entice Orm to push deeper into the back of your throat, he was using you for his own pleasure now. You close your eyes and try to focus on breathing through your nose, his pace begins quickens as he pushes deeper making you gag each time. Deep pleasurable groans loudly escape his lips as you feel him being to twitch in your mouth, he quickens his pace even more as his fingers pull deeper into your hair. His moans and breaths start to become more erratic, a few more thrust and deep raspy call of your name a thick warm liquid sprays into the back of your throat. Orms thrusts slowly to a stop as he lets out a breath of pleasurable relief, the salty warm liquid sits on your tongue as he pulls out of your mouth. Orm gives you a nod telling you swallow it and forcing yourself to do so brings a massive grin to his lips, now you wish he would do something about this raging heat between your thighs.

Pulling you from your off knees up to his lips the taste of him still lingering. His hands tracing your back as he consumes your lips, his tongue brushing your lips asking to enter you open them granting him access. Intertwining his tongue with yours as he kisses you deeply, his hands trailing your body groping at every inch mainly favouring your thighs and ass. You wrap your arms around his neck as you moan into his kiss, gripping your leg Orm pulls it around his hip and lifts you up making you wrap your other leg around him. Arms wrapped around you as his lips move to your jawline and down your neck, causing more sweet moans from your lips. You knew you shouldn’t be enjoy this not after the way he has treated you but part of you wanted this more than anything, you wanted to know what he would feel like buried deep inside you. Crawling up the bed still holding you close Orm gently lowers you down onto the pillows unwrapping his arm from around you, his lips peppering your neck with kisses as he gropes at your breast through your lingerie. Your nipples harden at his touch, poking through the fabric Orm give it a pinch between his fingers and a soft squeak escapes your lips. His hands slide under your back unhooking you bra, throwing it from your body in a hurry to cup your bare breasts. You exhale sharply at his hands kneading your tits, pinching your nipples between his fingers makes you arch your back up. Orm smirks against your skin he knew you were enjoying it just as much as he is, his lips begin travelling down your body pecking every inch of your skin. Making it to your breast Orm takes your nipple between his teeth and laps his tongue over it, this makes your squirm and a soft squeal to echo from your chest. Orm chuckles placing a soft kiss on your nipple, he moves to your other doing the same and causing the same reaction from you. He continues kissing down your body till he reaches the hem of your panties, sliding his hands under the waist band he give them a tug indicating for you to lift your hips. Doing as you are told you lift your ass off the bed as Orm pull your panties off and tosses them side, lift your leg he rests it on his shoulder as he slowly and seductively pulls your stocking off. Orm makes eye contact with you the whole time he does this, pulling the stocking off your foot Orm peppers kisses down your calf to your knee before putting your leg down and doing the same to the other. Once you are fully naked Orm sit back between your legs inspecting your whole body, his eyes run every inch of your skin and it makes you feel a bit self conscious. You are about to hug yourself when your hands are stopped by Orm who just shakes his head at you, 

“No” He says placing your hands back by your side, he takes in a deep breath as he stares down at your naked body. “Your body is beautiful, my Queen” he voice is deep and rumbles in his chest, you want to cup your face to hide your blushing cheeks but Orm still held your hands by your side. It was almost like he was a completely different person in this moment, the way he touched you, the way he held you was like nothing you had ever experienced before and every part of your body wanted him. He was treating you like a Queen which you are now, his touch is gentle and his words are sweet, if this is how he would treat you all the time maybe you could stand being married to him.

Orm stares down at your for what feels like eternity before he bring his hand up cupping your face, he runs his thumb over your lips before pushing two fingers inside your mouth makings you coat his finger with your saliva. Pulling his fingers from your mouth he gently slides one in between your folds making you moan and squirm, a smirk pulls on Orm lips as he rubs down to your entrance.

“Hmm, maybe I didn’t need to wet my fingers.” Orm purrs commenting on how wet your are between your folds. Rubbing his finger back up his stops on your clit and rubs a small circular motion over it a couple times, you moan and squirm away at the strange sensation coming from under Orms finger. Orm put his other hand across your hips pushing you down into the mattress. “You need to hold still, my Queen. Just lay back and relax, I won’t hurt you.” Orm rubs his hand over your thigh trying to reassure you, nodding in a agreement you throw your head back on the pillow and take a breath. 

You wanted to trust him, you wanted to believe he was going to be gentle. Sliding his finger back between your folds your clench your fingers into the sheets at the feeling of pleasure, Orm slides his finger down to your entrance and gently push’s inside. You clench your eyes and bite your lip at the feeling of his finger penetrating you, he slowly moves his finger in and out letting you get use to the new sensations flowing through your body before adding another finger. You gasp a breath and arch your back at the feeling of his other finger entering you, a soft kiss on the thigh helps you relax into the feeling. Slowly begin to fuck you with his fingers as he peppers kisses over your thigh, pleasurable moans and mewls leave your lips as strange feeling starts to swell in the pit of your stomach growing the more Orm touched you. His kisses move up your thigh towards your swelling clit, giving it a long deep lick you gasp and sit up at the new feeling. Orm chuckles against your folds before pushing you to lay back down, his finger continue moving as he sends another lick up your clit. You dig your fingers and toes into the sheets underneath trying not to move again, Orm gives you another lick before diving his face into you vigorously lapping at your clit as he finger curl into a spot that if he keep hits will probably make you scream in pleasure. A loud moan echos in the room as you arch your back at this new experience, that strange sensation growing stronger in the pit of your stomach as you clench around Orms fingers. Feeling you do this Orm quickens his pace with both his finger and his tongue, his other arm holding you down as you try to squirm away from him. You couldn’t hold it back much longer you could feel you first orgasm on the brink of exploding, not wanting Orm to stop you tangle your fingers in his hair. It was the first time you had touched it and it was as silky and soft as it looked, you can’t help but tug on in slightly this makes Orm grunt and push his tongue hard into your clit.

“D-dont..stop” you moan through panted breaths, Orm finger pump faster inside you as you clench harder around them. his tongue lapping and his teeth nip at your clit as you beg for more, A few more vigorous laps of your clit sends your over the edges. Grabbing a fistful of Orms hair tugging very hard on it and trying to close your thighs around it his face only to have him hold them open, you throw you head back into the pillow arching your back off the bed as you cried out his name but it catches in your throat. Orms finger and tongue carry you through your orgasm till you loosen from around his finger and slump back onto the bed, you lay there chest heaving as you stare up at the ceiling barely able to keep your eyes open as your body feels drained. Orm pulling his fingers from you makes you flinch as you were so sensitive from your ever first orgasm, Orm moves up your body and gently brush your lips with his finger he wants you to taste your own juices. Opening your mouth as you look up at him with satisfied eye, you suck his fingers clean of yourself which makes a deep grumble echo from Orms chest. Pulling his fingers from your lips and replace them with his, you can taste yourself on his lips. Orm gives you a long deep passionate kiss like one would give to someone they love, He positions himself between your legs lifting your knees as he strokes his already growing cock. Orm can see you are exhausted but he wasn’t finished yet, 

“We are not done yet, my Queen.” Orm purrs as he brushes the tip of his cock between your throbbing swollen folds. 

Your eyes widen as you gasp from the sensitivity, sitting up on your elbow you stare at Orm stroking himself between your folds. You throw your head back and let out a moan, you were so tired but you wanted to know what he felt like inside you. Orm gives you a cocky smirk before pushing on your shoulder making you lay flat on your back, leaning over you he lines himself up with your entrance. 

“Are you ready?” He questions in a caring voice, you just nod in anticipation. Locking eyes with you as he slowly pushes himself into you, watching your face for any signs of discomfort but to your surprised there is a slightly pinch of you stretching to accommodate him then everything felt fine. You both moan at the feeling of your tight lips wrapping around him, giving you a moment to adjust to his size before moving. Starting a slowly and steady pace make sure not to hurt you, gripping onto his shoulders as his pace starts to quicken. Groans leave Orms lips at the feeling of your tight lips clench around him as he fucks you at a steady pace, trying to hold back from the pace he wanted to use which would surely hurt you. Letting out a moan you wrap your legs around his waist pulling him deeper into you, Orm brings his lips down to claiming yours as you cling to his body as his fucks you. 

“Harder” you manage to whisper in between kisses. You wanted more you could feel that sensation growing in the pit of your stomach again.

“Where are your manners, my Queen.”Orm chuckles wanting you to beg for him,

“Please, my King.” You manage the whisper through pleasured breaths, Orm lets out a grunt grabbing hold of your hips he quickens his pace forcing himself harder and deeper into you, the sound of skin on skin as well as a mixture of yours and Orms moans fill the room. Orm continued claiming your lips as he thrusts into you, you could feel yourself getting close to you second orgasm your nails digging into Orms shoulders. Taking this as a good sign Orm thrust harder and faster into you, making the bed creak under the force he was fucking you with. Moaning his name into his lips at the feel of your orgasm rising, Orm breaks his lips from your gasping desperately for air. He could feel his own orgasm rising burying his face into your neck Orm pounds hard into you, he groans your name into your neck as you clench around him. Your second orgasm hits you out of no where, throwing your head back into the pillow as your eyes and toes clench and your finger nails drag across Orms shoulders surely leaving marks. You scream out his name so loud you swear the whole palace heard you, this pushes Orm over the edge his thrusts become erratic as a deep groan catches in his throat and you feel him cum inside you. His hips pushed hard against yours as he twitches the last of his cum from his cock, Orm drops his weight on to you as he catches his breath, you are to exhausted to complain about him crushing you. After a minute Orm pulls out of you and rolls onto the bed next to you, pulling you onto his chest you laying against him listening to his heart beat as you slowly succumb to sleep. The last thing you hear is a mumbled sentence from Orm you can barely make out but you swear you heard him say

“I definitely made the right choice.”


	3. Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after your wedding makes you question if Orm really is a terrifying tyrant, but the way he acts towards you melts your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly fluff because its the calm before the storm.

You awaken to the feeling of fingers softy stroking through your hair, the scent of Orms skin floods your senses. Your eyes flutter opens to find Orms chest inches from your face, you are laying on your side with Orm laying next to you gently stroking your hair. A sheet draped over your naked body and your head resting on his other arm.

“Good morning, my Queen.” Orm whispers softly as he runs is fingers through your hair. Tilting your head up to look at him, he gives you a smile with a kiss on your forehead. You can’t help but stare at him in awe, he looked so normal. He had no crown with tasseled hair, his bare chest inches from your face and his smile was one of really happiness, not the fake one he usually wears. He looked relaxed and happy, it was nice to see him like this, like a normal person not a power hungry violent King.

“Good morning, my King.” You say softly with a smile. You felt so comfortable and safe laying next to him, you should hate him for the things he has done to you but in this moment you can’t bring yourself to hate him. You relax yourself into his chest and slip a hand over him stomach to cuddle him, you needed to feel him after last night. Your body was sore and you are sure there will be some bruising on your hips from his grip, even though you are sore you can’t help but feel happy. Last night was amazing the King was gentle but rough at the same time, he was caring as well making sure not to hurt you and that you were comfortable with what he was doing.

“How are you feeling, my love? I hope I didn’t hurt you.” Orm strokes the back of your hair as your head rests into his chest. Orm smiles feeling you relax against him, you seem to be coming around to him. Orm didn’t want a marriage like his mother and fathers, one without love and full of hatred. He watched for years as his father beat his mother trying to get her to submit to him, but she never would and when Orvax found out about Atlanna’s half breed bastard he fed her to the trench. Orm didn’t want the kind of relationship with you, he wanted a proper married, well as proper as a arranged marriage could be.

“I have never felt better.” You tilt your head up at him and smiling with gentle eyes. “Thank you for being so caring and gentle last night, Orm.” you cuddle yourself back into his chest, placing a soft kiss on his pec as you do so. A soft rumble echos from Orms chest, putting his arm around you and pulling you closer so your naked bodies touch.

"My name sounds so sweet coming from your lips" Orm purr as his fingers gently caresse your back.

You whisper his name against his skin, sending goosebumps all over his body. His hand gently caressing down your spine to your ass, giving a cheek a light squeeze causing a soft squeak from your lips. Orms body shakes against yours as he chuckles at your adorable sounds, his hand massages the area before giving it a harder squeeze. Your body suddenly grinds its self against Orms, his hand massaging your ass was sending a tingle between your thighs. Orms hand squeezes your cheek harder at the feeling of you grinding against him, mixing between massaging and squeezing as you can't help but grind up against him at the sweet feeling. You had never ever kissed a man till yesterday, now here you are practically begging for sexual relief. After a few more gropes and grinds Orm suddenly grabs you by the waist and lifts you on top of him, laying on his back with you straddled over his waist your hands resting on his chest. You stare down at him with slight shock at his sudden action, giving you a smile he pulls you down to his lips giving you sweet passionate kisses. You run your hands down his chest as you return his kisses, you can feel him twitch between your legs as he starts to get hard. You reach between your bodies and give Orm a stroke, earning a groan into your lips. Taking that as a good sign you stroke him again earning other groan, slowly picking up the pace. Pulling slightly harder, you pull a bit to hard this time and it hurts Orm. Cringing at your hard stroke, Orm breaks his lips from yours and pushes you to sit up on him.

"Not so rough" Orm snaps with a stern look on his face.

"I-I'm sorry" you stammer a little bit scared of the look he was giving you. "I have never done this before." you say looking ashamed you didn't know how to please your husband, Orm can see you are afraid of him and he didn't want that in this intimate moment.

"It's okay, I will teach you how to please me." Orms says massaging your hips.

Orm shows you how he likes to be pleasured with your hand, you take it slow trying not to hurt him again. But from the sounds he was making you were doing fine, Orm throws his head back and lets out a massive groan as you quicken your pace. He is fully harder now and his tip glistens with pre-cum, lifting you up by your hips Orm positions you just above his throbbing cock.

"Lower yourself down, slowly." Orm orders holding you in the air by your hips, you just nod putting your hands on his chest to hold yourself steady.

You slowly lower yourself down on top of him drawing moans from the both of you as his tip penetrates your entrance. Orm holds your hips as you push yourself down on him slowly as he stretches your walls, you can feel your lips dragging down his huge cock as you coat him with your slick. Your eyes roll back as you struggle to take all of him, Orm gives your hips a slight push to help you fit all of him. Letting out a soft yelp at the feeling of Orm filling you up, taking a minute to adjust to new depth he is inside you.

"Mmm, that's it. When you're ready start rocking your hips." Orm purrs in pleasure at the feeling of your tight walls wrapped around him.

"Like this?" you question as you gently rock your hips against his. A deep inhale passes through Orms gritted teeth, you take this as a bad sign a stop. Orms head jolts to look up at you.

"I didn't say stop." Orm smirks. So the inhale was good even though it sounded bad, you start a slowly steady pace rocking back and forth. Orm grips your hips as he throws his head back letting out deep groans and grunts, the sound of him enjoying it encouraged you to move faster. Sweet curses to the gods escape Orms lips at the pleasure he was feeling, it was very foul language that should never be spoken by a King. "Faster, my Queen." Orm orders to which you oblige.

Rocking your hips faster as your nails dig into Orms chest, this angle was amazing for simulating your clit as it rubs against his pelvis bone and his huge cock simulates your walls. Sweet moans escape your lips as you can feel that sensation growing in the pit of your stomach, the quicker you move the more it grows and you were getting close. Your walls clench tightly around Orm, feeling this Orm puts a hand on the back of your neck pulling you into passionate kisses before pulling your face down into the pillows next to his neck, wrapping his arms around you to hold you in place and begins thrusting up into you. Your muffled moans barely heard as he holds you down and pounds up into you, Orms arms grip around you tighter as he feels his orgasm rising. Your moans nearly turning to screams of pleasure as Orm thrust harder up into you, Orm could tell you were close and so was he. Your walls clench so tight they pull Orm deeper into you as a muffle scream of his name echos out from the pillows, you buck against Orm as he rides you through your orgasm. The way you bucked into Orm sends him over the edge gripping your hips he pounds hard up into you, before a grunt catches in his throat. Holding you down by your hips as he twitches his load into you, his body loosens and slumps into the mattress underneath him. You both just lay there heaving bodies pressed against each other as you come down from your highs, Orm places a soft kiss on your head before stroking your hair as you lay on top of him.

"You're a quick learner." Orm jokes which makes you giggle. Sitting up on him the place a kiss a his lips before staring down at him, how were you so happy in the arms of such a terrifying man. You should afraid of him and not want him to touch you after everything he has done to you but you don't. You want him, to be near him, to be kissed by him and to be touched by him. That is all you want at least in this moment you did. Giving Orm a smile you lift you leg from over him, clenching yourself as you do so making sure nothing leaks out. You sit on the edge of the bed and go to get up but are stopped when a large set of muscular arms wrap around your waist, pulling you back onto the bed and into his arms.

"We need to get up for the day, my love." you say turning to face Orm who has made you lay back down on the bed in his arms. Hearing you call him your love brings a massive smile to Orms face, he cuddles himself into your hair. Inhaling your scent deeply and wrapping his arms tighter around you.

"Not yet, I need this." Orm smiles. You stop resisting and relax into his arms, resting your forehead on his chest. The room is silent the only thing you can hear is Orm breathing and the beating of his heart, his body is warm as you cuddle against him. "Do you think we could ever be a real married couple?" Orm ask just above a whisper, hearing him ask this you tilt your head up to look at him. Orm looks down at you with sorrow filled eyes, he looked guilty for the way he had treated you. Bringing a hand up you cups his cheek and give him a soft smile.

"The best we can do is try." you peck a soft kiss on his lips, Orm gives you a nod before shuffling down and cuddling into the side of your neck. He whispers sweet apologises for how he treated you and for what he did to you, giving you soft kisses on the neck in between each word. You can't help but forgive him but you still won't drop you guard around him, his attitude could flip like a switch at any second so you needed to be cautious.

After sweet words and soft cuddles you and Orm both reluctantly get out of bed and get ready for the day, to your surprise Orm has organised clothing for you. A whole walk in wardrobe that is beyond fit for a Queen, beautiful bodysuits and dresses line the walls along with some nightgowns and even lingerie Orm had made for you. Everything has been personally made for you and will fit you perfectly as they were made from your body measurements the handmaid's took when fitting your wedding dress. Getting a little excited over all the lovely clothes you jump into Orms arms planting a big kiss on his lips, you pull back slightly shocked at your over excitement. You felt you should apologise but just as you are about to, Orm wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you in for sloppy kiss. Giving you a boyish smile Orm lets you go and picks out a dress for you to wear for the day. Any other time you would be annoyed he was choosing your clothes for you, its like the wine all over again but this time you didn't mind. After dressing for the day you eat breakfasts together after it had been brought to your chambers. Orm discuss what your plans are for the day as Queen, mainly staying by his side in political meetings. Boring Queen stuff but he did say your coronation would be in a two days time, which is where you will be officially crowned Queen. You were already technically Queen but this was just a formality you had to go through. After breakfast you ready to leave but Orm is no where in sight, when he appears from the bedroom carrying box.

"Turn around." Orm orders without arguing you turn your back to him, a necklace is suddenly draped around your neck. It is double strand blue pearl necklace with white coral accents and a large tooth in the middle. "The pearls belonged to my mother and the tooth, it came from the first trench creature I killed when I was a child." Orm clips the necklace around you and turns you to face him, a smile pulls on his lips as he looks over you. "Perfect, it looks beautiful on you."

You run your hand across the necklace as you look down at it, this was by far the most beautiful piece of jewellery you had ever since. It was made with extremely rear blue pearls, the coral accents have such fine details and the tooth was a sentiment of King Orm himself. To give you to tooth of the first trench creature he killed, the creatures that killed his mothers you must mean something to him. And this was clearly a betrothal necklace from the beauty and fine details.

"Thank you, my King. It is the most beautiful piece of jewellery I have ever seen." you smile up at him as you stroke the beautiful necklace draped around your neck.

"A beautiful woman like you deserves beautiful things." Orm smiles. He cups your cheek and plants a soft kiss on your lips. Your cheeks blush at his kind words, was this really the same man who only a week ago had you cowering in fear on the floor. Ever since you had been married its like Orm is actually trying to make this relationship work, you were not going to complain and part of you wanted it to work after seeing Orms soft side. "This means you are mine now. If another man is to so much as look at you, I will take his head." Orm strokes the necklace as he smiles, you place your hand over Orms and give him a smile.

Even though you hated violence the idea of Orm being protective over you was nice, to think he would probably kill anyone who tries to do you harm. It brought a warm smile to your face to know you will always be protected, Orm takes your hand and you two head for your first day of royal duties as Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much loved.


	4. Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the crown upon your head you decide to start acting how Queen should, your father is the first person to feel your wrath.

Before you knew it was the day of the crowning coronation ceremony, over the past two day you have been fitted for a dress and forced to learn a ceremonial dance you and Orm have to perform in front of the kingdom. Your marriage has been rocky so far but he hasn’t been violent towards you again, he can be possessive at times but he is also be sweet and caring. You are standing on the platform surrounded by mirrors and handmaids. The dress wasn’t as fancy as your wedding dress but just as uncomfortable, a full length low neckline silver dress with pearl and coral details, your hair is pinned back into an intricate bun and your betrothal necklace draped around your neck. The sound of the door opening draws your attention and in swims Orm accompanied by his guards, he waits for the handmaids to finish the last of the adjustments. Once the handmaids have finished they move aside as Orm steps behind you, he smiles as he stares at your reflection in the mirrors in front of you. 

“You look absolutely stunning, my Queen.” Orm says placing his hands on your shoulders.

“Thank you, my King.” You smile back at him. Orm takes your hand and leads your to the coronation ceremony, it is a massive ceremony held in the throne room. The room is packed with people from all kingdoms, you see your parents amongst the crowd as Orm leads you up the steps to stand in front of the throne. Orm stands by your side as the ceremony begins and is over quicker than you thought, you kneel as the crown that belonged to previous Queens is placed on your head. Orm offers you a hand as your rise to your feet, Turning to face to crowd to room echoes with cheers and applause. Afterwards you all move to the grand hall for a celebratory party, Orm leads you to the dance floor to perform to ceremonial dance of the King and Queen. All eyes in the room are on you and Orm as you stand in the centre of the room, it’s like Orm could sense how nervous you are about dancing in front of everyone. Giving your hand a light squeeze and a soft smile tugs on his lips, placing his other hand on the low of your back he pulls you close. The room falls silent as the music begins, Orm takes the lead and sways you around the dance floor. Trying to remember every step you practiced over the past two days you didn’t want to embarrass yourself, the dance finally comes to an end and Orm leads you off the floor as the party begins.

Everyone feasts and celebrates as the night continues, Orm stays by your side he wouldn’t let you out of his sight. He has become overprotective not letting you go anywhere without him or a guard escort. You move around the room socialising with the guests as they congratulate you, that’s when you see your parents make their way over to you. You still haven’t forgiven them for giving you way like you were nothing, they had tried to see you the day after your wedding but you refused. You scoff and turn you to swim away from them but you are stopped when Orm grabs hold of your forearm abruptly pulling you back. 

“You need to talk to your parents, my love. You can’t ignore them forever.” Orm whispers calmly in your ear.

“No I don’t and yes I can.” You snap trying to pull from his grip only to have it tighten. 

“Don’t start acting like a brat.” Orms snarls “Your parents are now representatives for Xebel and we will be working closely with them. So, get over whatever you are feeling and be a Queen.” Orm snaps letting go of your arm as your parents stop in front of you. 

“Good evening, King Orm.” Your father says as both your parents bows. “It is good to see you, daughter.” You just scoff and roll your eyes. Orms arm wraps around the low of your back resting his hand on your hip, putting a small amount of pressure in his grip. Orm shots you a stern sideways glance, you let out a sigh knowing it is a warning about your attitude towards your parents. 

“Mother, Father. Hope you are both are doing well.” You say politely showing no expression. 

“You look beautiful, my dear.” Your mother says stepping forward taking hold of both your hands, she gives you a soft smile. You wanted to pull away from her but Orm’s arm around your waist holds you in place. “May I speak to my daughter alone for a minute? Please, King Orm.” Your mother pleads giving the king a soft smile.

“Of course.” Orm nods. You wanted to object but before you could he signals for two guards to escort you and your mother to a private room. The guards wait outside as you enter the room, once the door closes your mother embraces you tightly and softly sobs.

“I’m so sorry, I begged your father not to give you to him.” She cries still hugging you, part of you still hated her for giving you way but hearing your mother cry broke your heart. “He hasn’t been hitting, has he?” she asks in a worried tone stepping back and checking you over for bruises.

“Only once, but I’m fine mother. I swear.” You smile gently seeing how worried she is for you, her eyes glaze over as you see tears beginning to form again.

“We can leave. Right now, just you and me.” Your mother says just above a whisper in case anyone is listening.

“What? What are you talking about?” your mother has never talked like this, she looked terrified it was making you worry. She scans the room looking for another exit. “Mother, what’s wrong?”

“We need to leave it will be safer for the both of us.” Your mother is practically begging for you to flee with her but you can’t, what would happened to the people of Xebel.

“I can’t run, Orm will destroy our home, our people.” You say stepping back from her grip. “That’s why you gave me to him in the first place, wasn’t it?” You snap crossing your arms. First she gives you away now she wants you to flee, that would put you in more danger than staying here.

“What are you talking about? What do you mean he will destroy our home?” Your mother’s face pulls to a confused look, you are just as confused right now. 

“The agreement you, father and King Nereus made with King Orm. My hand in marriage so Atlantis’s army wouldn’t destroy Xebel.... He said you had to beg him to take me.” Your voice drops remembering Orm’s cruel words.

“What? No, King Nereus said King Orm asked for you personally and they never mentioned anything about Atlantis destroying Xebel, not in front of me anyway.” Your mother seemed just as confused as you are, just what in the name of hades was going on. “None of that matters now. I need to get you away from here, away from that monster before he seriously hurts you.” She says grabbing your arm and dragging you towards the door.

“Wait!” You shout breaking from her grip, she stops in her tracks turning back to face you. “Mother, what is wrong? Why are you so scared?” You move to her placing your hands on her shoulders. “Please, tell me.”

She lets out a breath of defeat slowly raising her hand, she hesitantly pulls down the collar on her dress revealing dark bruises on her neck. Your eyes widen as you cup your mouth in shock.

“Mother, what happened?” You ask in a broken voice.

“This is why I need to get you out of here. I don’t want this kind of life for you.” She say letting go of the collar of her dress to hide her bruises.

“Did father do this to you?!” You ask almost yelling in rage, how dare anyone lay their hands on your mother. She doesn’t say anything she just looks away in shame, she had nothing to be ashamed of your father is the one who should be ashamed. In a rage you pulse to the door swinging it open to the two guards on the other side. “Bring me my father, now!” You order in a fury to which one the guards hurries away, you didn’t know what you are going to do with him but he would answer for what he has done.

You turn back to your mother who is looking at you in shock, you move to her side and embrace her telling her everything is going to be okay and you will never let him lay a hand on her again. Your mother falls into your embrace and cries, you lead her to the ground as she sobs in your arms. After a few minutes your father and King Orm enter the room to find you hugging on the floor, your glad Orm is here he would protect you things get out of hand, you still didn’t know what you are going to do. 

“Is everything okay?” Your father asks in a worried tone moving to you and your mother, Orm crosses his arms and stays by the door watching you all very closely. 

“HOW LONG?!” You yell standing from the ground and moving in front to protect your mother

“What?” Your father stops looking almost terrified at you raising your voice.

“How long have you been beating mother?” Hearing you say these word makes Orm uncross his arms as an unpleased look takes over his face. 

“Y/N, I don’t know what lies she is te-“

“Do bruises lie? DO THEY?! And it is Queen Y/N, I don’t care if you are my father you will address me properly.” You snap. A smirk tugs at Orm’s lips he can’t help but be proud of you for standing up for your mother, he just wishes he would of done the same thing for his. 

“You dare speak to me like that, you whore!” Your father raises his voice stepping towards you but before you can say anything, Orm pulses through the water striking your father across the face so hard he hits to the wall with a loud hard thud. Your father slides down the wall in pain as guards from outside rush in weapons drawn, asking Orm if everything is okay to which he signals the guards to stand down.

“What did you call my wife?!” Orm shouts advancing towards your father, how dare your father speak to you like that. Orm knew he couldn’t kill your father now he was a representative for Xebel but he could hurt him for insulting the Queen. 

“Stop.” You say moving over to him, he was ready to kill your father without hesitation. “Please, Orm.” You beg softly taking hold of his hand that is clenched in a fist, hearing you say his name and the feeling of your touch calms him. It was strangely exhilarating have Orm defend you so furiously.

Orm lets out a deep breath, you give him a soft smile trying to calm him more. The anger coming him off was hot enough to boil the water in the room, If you didn’t intervene he surely would of killed your father. A part of you wanted that after what you he has done to your mother but he is still your father, Orm gives you a nod before stepping back.

“Listen to me carefully father as I am only going to say this once. If you ever lay a hand on mother again, I will use all my power as Queen to rain the forces of the seven seas down upon you. I will show you no mercy.” Your voice is stern as you hold your head up, you meant every word you said. Bet father regrets marrying you to the Ocean Master now, you are not the same timid little girl you use to be. You are a Queen now and you are going to act like one, you order the guards escort your father out not giving him a chance to respond. Your mother thanks Orm for defending you and you for protecting her, you hug your mother telling her you will use everything in your power to protect her. You have her escorted to a room close to yours for her safety, you will keep your father away from her till you could trust him to never lay a hand on her again.

They exit the room leaving you and Orm alone, you turn to thank him for standing up for you but before you can say anything he wraps his arms around you and captures your lips in deep lustful kisses. Your eyes widen in surprise by his sudden act of passion, he backs you into the wall groping at your body almost tearing your dress apart. Breaking his lips from yours his eyes are shrouded with hunger, you could see he was trying to hold himself back.

“That’s how to be a Queen.” Orm purrs still holding you close. Seeing you use your power as Queen was such a turn on, it was taking everything in him to resist tearing that dress from your body and taking you as he pleased. You run your hands up his chest to behind his neck pulling him down and placing a kiss on his lips. Orm’s hand braces the back of your head pulling you in for passionate kisses again. Pushing you back into the wall Orm hitches up the skirt of your dress, trailing his fingers over your thighs as he pulls it up to your waist. Grabbing your thighs he lifts you up making your wrap your legs around him, holding onto his shoulders to stable yourself. Orm’s lips trail across your jawline and down your neck, his hands caressing your thighs leading to your underwear. His teeth gently nip at your skin as his fingers slip under the waistband of your underwear. 

“Orm, the party?” You moan softly. Are you really going to do this right now with a palace full of guests.

“You will need to be quiet, my love.” Orm says in a raspy voice giving you a playful smile, his fingers tug at your underwear as if asking for permission.

You give into him, kissing him deeply but before you can go any further there is a knock at the door. Orm lets out a groan of annoyance against your lips, putting you back on your feet he takes a step back.

“Enter.” Orm says while smirking at you quickly straightening your dress as your cheeks blush from nearly being caught, the door opens and in swims Murk the head of Orm’s personal guard.

“Please forgive the intrusion, Sire. But the representatives from the Fishermen Kingdom wish to speak with you and Queen.” Murk says politely with a bow, Orm just nods in response to which Murk leaves the room.

“We will finish this later.” Orm smiles offering you his arm, you just chuckle linking arms with him and head back to the celebration.

The rest of the night goes smoothly as the party comes to an end and you say your goodbyes to the last guests. Orm tells you to head to bed as he has some matters to attend too, you don’t argue as you wanted to get out of this uncomfortable dress. Heading to your chambers you change for bed, you place your crown on your bedside table just like Orm does with his every night. You decide to put on a sexy red satin knee length nightgown and wait for Orm to thank him for before. You dim the lights in the bedroom and lay on top of sheets, you try laying in a few different sexy positions but you feel like an idiot. You lay on your side with your legs together, knees bent and prop yourself up on your elbow. 

An hour has passed when Orm returns to his chambers to find you asleep on top of the bed in a sexy red nightgown, he can’t help but smile at how adorable you looked. Curled up with your hands resting under your head, it was obvious you tried to stay awake for him. He didn’t want to disturb you but he couldn’t get into bed from the way you are laying. Orm takes off his crown placing it on the side table, he undresses and he readies for bed. Gently picking you up he pulls back to sheets. You stir in his arms making him halt in his movements, you let out a sweet sound before settling back to rest. Orm gently places you on the bed pulling the sheets over your body, he slides in behind you wrapping his arms around you pulling you close to his chest. As he drifts off to sleep all he can think is maybe you can be a real married couple.

*

Orm awakens the next morning to find himself alone in bed, sitting up he notices you are no where to be seen. That’s strange he is always awake before you and he didn’t even feel moving out of bed, he sees your crown is gone from your bedside table. You must of woken up early and quietly got up so not to disturb him, it was sweet of you but Orm did not like waking up without you by his side. He readies for the day and heads into the living room thinking that’s where you will be waiting for him, but you are not there. Orm searches every room of his chambers and you are no where to be seen, he begins to panic that something terrible may of happened to you. You wouldn’t just leave without telling him, would you. Orm rushes out of his chambers to find a guard waiting on the other side of the door.

“Good morning, Sire.” The guard bows politely. 

“Where is my wife?!” Orm shouts in a panicked tone.

“The Queen is having breakfast with her mother, Sire.” The guard flinches at the King’s tone.

“Who aloud her to leave? Does she have a guard escort? Where are they having breakfast?” Orm yells in anger clenching his fists. Orm ordered his guards to not let you leave without his permission, he has made many enemies since becoming the Ocean Master and you would be an easy target to get to him. 

“Queen Y/N said you were aware of her leaving and yes she was accompanied by two guards. I believe they are having breakfast in the palace garden, Sire.” The guard cowers in fear. Orm let’s out an angry huff and storms down the corridor in a rage, how dare you lie to his guards he never gave you permission to leave.

Entering the garden Orm can hear the sound of voices on the other side of the garden, following the sound of your voices he storms through the garden. He is furious with you for leaving without telling him, what if something was to happen to you and him or someone he trusted wasn’t there to protect you. 

Moving down the path past all the beautiful plants he can’t help think of his mother, he use to love coming here with her. They would wander around aimlessly for hours as she would tell him about all the different types plants, It was one of his favourite things to do with her as his father would never disturb them here. After Atlanna was fed to the trench he avoided the garden all together, he couldn’t bring himself to come here. All Orm can think is she would be ashamed of the man he has become, in the way he was treating you as a husband. Orm had come here to yell at you for lying to the guards and leaving without telling him, but seeing this place reminded him of everything his mother went through with his father. His angered strides slow to a stop, what is he doing. He was acting just like his father, he was being possessive and controlling.

“Tell me the truth, how is King Orm treating you?” Orm hears your mother ask, you both hadn’t noticed him yet. Maybe he should make his presence known but he would like to hear how you talk about him when he isn’t around.

“At first he terrified me. He still does sometimes.” Orm can hear the sadness in your voice, he didn’t want you to be afraid of him. “But, he has a soft side too. He can be sweet, caring and so gentle.” Your voice softens. Orm can’t help but smile at your kind words, he would never of thought you felt that way about him. 

“Is everything okay, Sire?” A voice questions startling Orm, turning his head he sees a guard standing next to him. He was to focus on listening to your conversation to notice the guard sneak up on him.

“Yes, everything is fine.” Orm nods to which the guard goes back to patrolling the garden, turning back he sees you standing at the end of the path. You looked so beautiful surrounded by all the flora, seeing you in this place made all his rage disappeared. 

“Good morning, my love. I see you got my note, would you like to join us for breakfast?” You smile moving to his side. Note, what note? Now he thinks back he does remember seeing something on the table but was to focused on finding you to bother with it. 

“Good morning, my Queen. No, I have some matters to attend too.” Orm felt like a fool, he was going to come in here yelling at you for leaving without telling him. A note isn’t exactly telling him but it is better than just leaving without say anything. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

“I’m fine, is there anything I can help with?” You offer. You are the Queen after all, you should help the King with royal duties.

“Thank you but no.” Orm smiles cupping your cheek. “Please, spend the day with your mother. We will need your father and hers support in an up coming meeting.”

“What meeting? And after last night I don’t think my father will do anything for us.” You lean into his hand, giving he a soft smile. That’s why he wanted you to talk to them so bad, he needs their votes as the Xebel representatives but for what. 

“Leave your father to me and we will discuss that later. You shouldn’t keep your mother waiting.” Orm says leaning down and placing a soft kiss on your lips.

“Please, try not hurt him.” You look up at Orm with soft eyes, you didn’t want your father hurt even though he deserves it. He would already be suffering without your mother, she does everything for him, he is useless without her. hopefully keeping her away will make him appreciate what he has and he will never lay a hand on her again. Orm just nods in response, he couldn’t promise anything. As long as your father cooperates and never insults you again, Orm will have no reason to hurt him.


	5. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orm has a discussion with your father, he has to control his anger not to strike him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Orm's P.O.V.
> 
> Short chapter.

Leaving you in the garden with your mother, Orm eats breakfast alone, which he didn’t like. He had only been married to you for a couple days now but he had gotten use to your company, he enjoyed it the more time you spent together. After breakfast Orm decides to have a discussion with your father about the upcoming meeting and about the way he had spoken to you. You are his wife and the Queen of Atlantis now. Orm couldn’t allow anyone, not even your own father to speak to you like that. He wouldn’t allow anyone to disrespect what is his. 

Making his way to the other side of the palace where your father and the other representatives are being housed while staying in the city. Two representative’s from each of the kingdoms were sent to attend the meeting. They are here for a meeting about the next attack Orm wants to launch against the surface, he needs support from at least half of representative before he can launch the attack. Orm may be the Ocean Master but there are still rules even he has to aide by, and he needs approval for the military support from the other kingdoms for his plan to succeed. He turns down the corridor to your fathers room and is met with an excessive amount of your fathers personal guards. Orm figured this would happen after last night, this was a good sign it meant your father was afraid of him, which would make convincing him to vote with Orm easier. Moving down the corridor to your fathers door, the guards tense at the sight of Orm and his own guards moving towards them. Seeing this Orm has to fight the smirk tugging at his lips, every since becoming Ocean Master people from the other kingdoms seem to fear him as much as his own people do, which he liked. Orm believed fear and power were all you needed to be a great king, another misguided lesson his father had taught him. Reaching the door one of the guards informs your father the Orm wishes to speak with him, it’s not like your father really had a choice. Entering your fathers chambers Orm finds him sitting on one of two couches with a bruise on his cheek from where Orm had struck him. 

“King Orm, What do I owe the pleasure?” Your father glares unimpressed to see Orm.

“Mr L/N, I want to speak with you about last night.” Orm says sternly. Taking at seat on the other couch across your father, making himself comfortable. 

“Have you come to apologise and bring me my wife back?” Your father asks bluntly. Orm has to clenches the armrest of the couch to stop himself from striking your father again, he would never apologise to anyone for striking them when they deserved it and he wasn’t going to start now. Orm takes a few deep breaths trying to stay calm, he never agreed not to hurt your father but he knew you would be upset with him if he did. 

“No, I have not.” Orm says through gritted teeth. “The way you spoke to your daughter, my wife, is unacceptable. If you ever speak to her like that again, I don’t care if you are her father and a representative for your kingdom. I will personally take your head.” Orm raises his voice as he warns your father in the sternest voice he has ever used and giving him a scolding look. Orm knew he couldn’t kill your father, it would cause problems for him with the other kingdoms if he was to kill a representative, doesn’t mean he can’t threaten him though.

Your father tenses and shifts in his seat at Orm’s stern warning, he knew Orm meant every word.

“I should never of let my daughter marry you.” Your father mumbles under his breath thinking Orm could not hear him, but he did. Orm is surprised and angered at your fathers sudden brazen attitude change, your father was the one who ordered you to marry Orm. 

“But you did. You gave her away for your own personal gain and now she belongs to me.” Orm snaps, standing to his feet in a fury. Your father flinches when Orm stands. “She is mine now. My wife and the Queen, when you disrespect her, you disrespect me.” Your father looks at Orm with eyes wide in shock and fear. Orm has to fight a smirk tugging at his lips, your fathers attitude changes back to that of a coward very quickly. 

“I apologies, King Orm. I meant no disrespect.” Your father cowers into his seat. 

“Yes, you did. And I don’t want your apology.” Orm groans and stares daggers at your father. There was no really meaning behind his apology, he was just apologising because he is scared.

“You want my vote, don’t you?” Your father asks timidly. 

“No, I expect it.” And with that said Orm turns to leave to room.

“When can I see my wife?” Your father asks as Orm reaches for the door, stopping in his tracks he looks over his shoulder. 

“That is for the Queen to decide.” Orm says opening the door and closing it behind him, not giving your father a chance to say anything else. 

Orm heads to the throne room to prepare for the meeting in three days time, he wanted to launch the next attack on the surface as soon as possible. The surface dwellers still hadn’t recovered from the tidal wave of their own trash, so now would be a perfect time to launch to next wave of attack, when they are weak. The next attack wouldn’t be another wave of trash and ships, but a military assault. Using military forces from all kingdoms they will destroy all docks, ports and harbours, anything humans use to store or prepare sea vessels. Orm wanted to cut off the surface worlds use to the oceans all together, throwing out their trash and ships was just the first move. Now he will to stop them from polluting and causing more damage to his oceans, permanently.


End file.
